tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Arrow/Season 4
Season Four of the superhero action/fantasy series Arrow premiered on Wednesday, October 7th, 2015 for a twenty-three episode season. Returning cast members from previous seasons include Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen, Katie Cassidy as Laurel Lance, David Ramsey as John Diggle, Willa Holland as Thea Queen, Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak, John Barrowman as Malcolm Merlyn, and Paul Blackthorne as Detective Quentin Lance. Actor Colton Haynes, who played Roy Harper in season three departed the series, bringing the main cast list down to a total of seven. Season four introduced a new central villain in the form of Damien Darhk, who is played by actor Neal McDonough, and who was foreshadowed by Ra's al Ghul in season three. Recurring guest stars in this season include Audrey Marie Anderson as Lyla Michaels, Cynthia Addai-Robinson as Amanda Waller, and Grant Gustin occasionally zipping in as everyone's favorite super-speedster Barry Allen. Episodes Cast Principal cast Guest stars Crew Production * Greg Berlanti - Creator; Executive producer * Andrew Kreisberg - Creator; Executive producer * Marc Guggenheim - Creator; Executive producer * Wendy Mericle - Executive producer * Sarah Schechter - Executive producer * Speed Weed - Co-executive producer * Todd Pittson - Producer * Keto Shimizu - Producer * Ben Sokolowski - Producer * Glen Winter - Producer * Beth Schwartz - Co-producer * Carl Ogawa - Co-producer * Jennifer Lence - Co-producer * Jon Wallace - Co-producer * Blake Neely - Composer * Corey Robson - Director of photography * Gordon Verheul - Director of photography * Richard Hudolin - Production designer * Jessie Murray - Editor * Michael Potkins - Production manager * Ken Shane - First assistant director * Yannick Leray - Second assistant director Directors * Antonio Negret * Charlotte Brändström * Glen Winter * Gordon Verheul * Gregory Smith * James Bamford * Jesse Warn * John Badham * John Behring * John F. Showalter * Kevin Fair * Kevin Tancharoen * Laura Belsey * Lexi Alexander * Thor Freudenthal * Wendey Stanzler Writers * Ben Sokolowski * Beth Schwartz * Brian Ford Sullivan * Emilio Ortega Aldrich * Greg Berlanti * Jenny Lynn * Keto Shimizu * Marc Guggenheim * Nolan Dunbar * Oscar Balderrama * Rebecca Bellotto * Sarah Tarkoff * Speed Weed * Wendy Mericle Notes & Trivia * Arrow was created by Greg Berlanti, Andrew Kreisberg and Marc Guggenheim, based on the DC Comics character created by Mort Weisinger and George Papp. * Episodes of Arrow are rated TV-14. * The tagline for this season is "Aim higher". * This season comprises episodes 70-92. * As with all seasons, season four features a serialized flashback sequence, which... tiresomely brings us once again back to Lian Yu. * Promotional advertisements for season four indicated that the season premiere would air on October 8th, 2015, which was a Thursday. The premiere episode, "Green Arrow", actually aired on its regular Wednesday timeslot on October 7th. * Speed Weed (love that name) joins the production crew of Arrow this season as a co-executive producer. * Oliver Queen begins wearing a new costume beginning with this season. The costume was designed by Felicity Smoak. * Oliver Queen begins calling himself Green Arrow beginning with this season. * John Diggle suits up for the first time in this season. Highlights * Arrow: Green Arrow - 1st Ollie as Green Arrow. Starling City becomes Star City. * Arrow: Dark Waters - Felicity Smoak is shot by Darkh's men. * Arrow: A.W.O.L. - Death of Amanda Waller. * Arrow: Taken - 1st Vixen. * Arrow: Beacon of Hope - Return of Bug-Eyed-Bandit (Brie Larvan). * Arrow: Eleven-Fifty-Nine - Death of Laurel Lance. * Arrow: Monument Point - Return of the Calculator. American city nuked. * Arrow: Lost in the Flood - Death of Ruv Darhk. See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:Arrow/Seasons Category:Elysia Rotaru/Seasons Category:Tuesday Hofmann/Seasons